Tic,tac,toc
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Atsushi ¿Recuerdas cuando eramos tan felices? Todas esas cosas que vivimos yo jamás las olvidaré pero es hora de irme. hora de despertar y seguir hacia adelante.
1. Congela esa imagen en tu memoria

¡Hey! ¿Como están? Yo tengo frío y sueño y flojera...Pero heme aquí con un nuevo ya sé,quizá digan "Pi(CENSURADO PARA MENORES)e Yuusei,no actualizas ni un carajo pero como estás sube y sube fics" No me maten (Si no ¿Quién les actualiza? ewé (?)) Descuiden, ya casi tengo completa la actualización de "El renacer de los milagros" Pero esta idea me surgió y tenía que escribirla para desahogarme (?)

Espero sea de su agrado,se que no escribo mucho MuraAka así que si ven que le falla algo díganme "Yuusei potato *le dan sus cachetadas* Esto es así,así y asado (?)" Y ya *carita feliz* Será una serie de drabbles, unos más cortos que los otros porque originalmente iba a ser un One-shot pero a la hora de la verdad me decidí por drabbles,yo opino que su actualización será (Casi) diaria,me esforzaré.

Recuerden,KnB le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-bebé y yo no soy él *se va a llorar* Pero soy Yuusei (?) *hace un sueter con sus lágrimas (?)*

En fin,díganme lo que opinan de él,acepto todo *se pone su escudo anti tijeras (?)* ahora si

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde la última vez que hablamos? Y ha pasado más tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.<p>

**Tic, tac, toc. Congela esa imagen en tu memoria.**

Descuida, aún recuerdo tu cara, tus morados y largos cabellos que me permitías acariciar, los dulces que siempre me dabas al verme para que yo quitara mi compungida expresión porque "Se me arrugaría el ceño y Aka-chin no se vería lindo" o los dulces besos que me robabas para que mi cara se pusiera roja y luego te regañara, terminando en una mirada que emanaba amor de parte tuya y otro beso que yo jamás te negaba.

Jamás se me olvidará cuando estábamos en Teiko y tonteábamos antes y después de la práctica, tampoco se me olvidará lo nervioso que estabas cuando me declaré sin ton ni son una noche que caminábamos por el parque rumbo a nuestras casas, me gustó mucho que deshicieras mi confesión porque "El que debe declararse soy yo, Aka-chin" Esa vez entrelazamos nuestras manos todo el camino, yo estaba totalmente sonrojado a pesar de llevar la cabeza en alto con un rostro que trataba de serenar, haciéndote reír al instante, abrazándome de la cintura, agachándote a mi altura, terminando en un beso en mi frente diciendo que me relajara, que no era un sueño…Que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.


	2. Lo de antes ya no será

¡Hey! Ya llegué con actualización,no es por nada pero estos drabbles los hago con todo mi corazoncito y con el amor de Yuusei xD Okay,staph!

Michiru-chan ¡Yo te amo! Soy Michirulieber (?) Ahora que aclaré ese punto,espero que les siga gustando estos drabbles tanto como a mi me encanta escribirlos.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Tic, tac, toc. Lo de antes ya no será.<strong>

Atsushi ¿Cuándo cambiamos tanto? Quizá fue desde que a ambos se nos fue de las manos nuestro poder. Con el tiempo comenzamos a distanciarnos, ya no era tu dulce príncipe "Aka-chin" Ya no ibas a las prácticas y qué decir de los almuerzos donde salías solamente a la máquina expendedora por una nueva dotación de dulces mientras yo te observaba por las ventanas junto a Midorima.

Esa vez que me retaste frente a todos siempre la guardaré ¿Cómo olvidar el hecho de que la persona que amabas te retara frente a todos diciéndote débil? Eso nunca, encima de mi enorme amor por ti estaba mi orgullo, como un Akashi no podía perder y tu bien lo sabías, sabías todos los problemas familiares que tenía y sin embargo me tentaste…Aflorando ese lado que yo me había encargado de mantener a raya tanto tiempo.

A pesar de eso tu seguiste a mi lado sin queja alguna; al contrario, tu lealtad había aumentado y por ende, el tiempo en que pasabas conmigo aumentó.

No lo reconoceré pero adoraba que me cargaras en tus hombros para ser "El emperador del mundo" O cuando te proclamabas mi sirviente fiel, hasta cuando me contabas de los animes que veías con tu familia y a los que me hiciste adicto por el simple hecho que tú los amabas.

En mi memoria también quedará las veces que Midorima fue a gritarte cuando me veía llorar silenciosamente bajo la lluvia, viendo hacia el cielo para que nadie notara mis lágrimas porque no quería que nadie más viera como mi corazón se rompía al verte siendo tan amigable con alguien más, abrazando a alguien más, hasta ofrecer un dulce a otra persona era motivo de mis absurdos celos que eran la expresión del miedo que tenía de que alguien cuerdo, alguien sin complejos, alguien mejor que yo arrancara a mi preciado dulce de uva.

* * *

><p>P.D: Ya me falta nada para actualizar "El renacer de los milagros" Si le echo ganitas,quizá hoy mismo haya actualización pero sin respuesta de Rw's porque mi madre me ronda y debo subirlo rápido *llora* pero no importa ¡Leo todos sus Rw's y son hermosos! (?)<p> 


	3. El tiempo se fue corriendo

¡Hey! Ya tengo aquí otro capi,ciertamente amo esta historia demasiado (?) Porque es muy genial y dadsa.

¡Gracias por sus Rw's! Y por decir que les gusta *llora de alegría* Ok, calmo (?) Pero en serio se los agradezco que dejen su tiempo para comentar y para que me digan que les gusta mi forma de redactar porque de grande quiero ser editora,así que eso me motiva.

Sin más,les dejo otro capi.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Tic, tac, toc. El tiempo siempre fue corriendo.<strong>

Como me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo a tu lado. Tu hermosa sonrisa al brincotear en los charcos de agua bajo la lluvia calmaba mi rígido corazón.

Desde que comenzaste a faltar a las prácticas comencé a sentirme pesado pero por lástima o suerte, Seijuurou estaba a cargo de mí el noventa por ciento de las veces ya que cuando se trataba de ti podía emerger de esa profunda laguna en la que estaba.

* * *

><p>P.D:No me maten si está muy dije que algunos drabbles iban a ser cortísimos y otros un poco más largos,ahora si *Se desaparece entre las sombras*<p> 


	4. Él se va

*Deja esto y se va entre las sombras porque está en la casi zona escribiendo la conti de un KageHina (?)*

* * *

><p><strong>Tic, tac toc. Él se va…<strong>

Quizá conocer a nuestras familias no fue lo mejor pero lo afrontamos juntos.

Sé que a tus hermanos les desagradé al instante y también a tus amigos del vecindario, lo que me calmaba era que el sentimiento era recíproco de mi parte además de que tu siempre me defendías aunque no te lo pidiera, dejabas de lado esa pasiva faceta tuya para saltar al ataque.

Cuando fuiste a mi casa las cosas empeoraron, mi padre enfureció y la mejor opción fue que salieras de mi casa, ni siquiera mi absolutismo pudo contra él.

Al día siguiente fui a verte al parque a escondidas para contarte mi plan acerca de cómo fingir nuestro rompimiento frente a mi familia y tus amigos; sé que me pediste perdón por horas después de que dijiste tantas cosas pero algo no me dejaba solamente sonreír y creer ciegamente.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer! (YPorNoInsultarPorquéEstáCortísimo)<p> 


	5. Es hora de despertar

¡Hey! Gracias por los Rw's,gracias Michiru-chan y Kurenai c: me alegra que les esté gustando y El violador del bar,creo que eres Yael xD y si no,no se pero gracias *corazoncito gay*

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Tic, tac, toc. Es hora de despertar.<strong>

Ni que decir para el final de la secundaria, Seijuurou tenía demasiado poder sobre mí, tanto que a veces me controlaba cuando estaba contigo, durmiéndome para que él saliera y te tuviera. Los celos de mi parte empeoraron gracias a Seijuurou y por la tuya, solo lo agravabas más al ser tan dulce con tus "amigos" que tiraban basura de mí que muchas veces te creíste.

Akita quedaba muy lejos de Kioto pero no me importaba en demasía, había calculado el tiempo que tardaría en ir de Rakuzan a Yosen en tren, la limosina no era opción alguna ya que mi padre se enteraría al instante que jamás corté contigo, tenía toda la intención de contarte mi plan aunque lo que sucedió me cortó la inspiración de tajo.


	6. Él ya se fue

Ya llegué con este capi nuevo de Tic,tac,toc ¡gracias por decir que aunque está pequeño es bonito *llora de alegría* Espero les agrade.

¡Gracias por leer! (Y por sus Rw's)

* * *

><p><strong>Tic, tac, toc. Él ya se fue...<strong>

Tú me abrazaste fuertemente en el parque donde te había citado, lloraste en mi hombro y me besaste dulcemente, un beso tan profundo e intenso que cada vez que lo recuerdo siento la sensación en mis labios; tu olor, tu sabor que ese día era amargo, tu impotente mirada me decían algo que yo quise pasar por alto.

"Aka-chin…Si yo no soy feliz, no puedo hacerte feliz…Desde Akita ya no podremos estar juntos…Lo siento" Mis pupilas se dilataron completamente, sentí mi corazón golpear con fuerza mi pecho y mis manos por primera vez me temblaban, te abracé lo más fuerte que pude, queriendo retenerte inútilmente con ese método. Otro beso profundo pero sin calidez sellaron mis labios, quitándome el derecho a réplica y lentamente te fuiste soltando de mi agarre que tan desesperadamente traté de afianzar.

Lo más preciado que tenía se estaba escapando entre mis manos. No, eso no sucedería. Me aferré con más fuerza a tu suéter lila que te había regalado cuando fuimos a tu concierto favorito pero con mayor fuerza tú te separabas de mí. Prometiste mandarme un mensaje por internet en cuanto llegaras a tu casa y te fuiste sin más.

Ahí entendí todo. No era solamente el hecho de que vivieras en a Akita lo que te hacía romper nuestra relación…Akita fue el pretexto idóneo para que me dejaras…Esa tarde me quedé parado alrededor de una hora en el mismo lugar con la vista fija hacia donde tu presencia estaba presente tiempo atrás, era un caluroso día de verano aún pero por algún motivo sentía mi cuerpo helado y débil, como un perrito abandonado.

Ahí sentí como mi reino estaba roto en pedazos frente a mí y yo no podía reconstruirlo.


	7. Inicia de nuevo

*Viene de rápido y se va corriendo* ¡Los amo! y ¡Gracias por leer!~

* * *

><p><strong>Tic, tac, toc…Inicia de nuevo.<strong>

La Winter Cup llegó más rápido de lo que creí. No habíamos hablado en meses pero el dolor seguía presente, creí haberte arrancado de mi corazón pero me demostraste que no era cierto.

Cuando te vi ahí formado para Yosen no pude evitar sonreír por lo bajo y mucho menos cuando los seis nos juntamos aunque algo tuvo que arruinar mi felicidad, Seijuurou y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en el hecho de que Taiga debía pagar por haber roto nuestra perfecta reunión con las personas que más queríamos así que la estocada con las tijeras se la dimos en modo de advertencia a ver si así captaba el hecho de que queríamos estar solo con nuestros amigos. Solo contigo.

Los únicos partidos que me interesaban ver eran los tuyos, seguías siendo tan perfecto como lo recordaba aunque nuevamente una piedra en el zapato comenzó a molestar.


	8. Él no es tuyo

¡Hey! Gracias por comentar y pues aquí ya esta la respuesta a sus interrogantes (Bueno,a unas cuantas) Espero les agrade~ Ya saben pasen a leer "El renacer de los milagros" y "Fuckin' perfect" y más (?) Recomienden y amen el capítulo-ComanFrutasYVerduras- Ok ya xD me calmo con mis mensajes.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Tic, tac, toc. Él no es tuyo.**

¿Por qué te juntabas tanto con Kiyoshi? ¿Qué tenía de especial? ¿Qué tenía él que yo no?

Después de uno de nuestros partidos nos encontramos, tú me sonreíste con la misma dulzura de siempre y me abrazaste nuevamente. Ahí fue cuando recordé que mi debilidad era un gigante de cabellos morados con adicción a los dulces.

Fuimos a un restaurante de comida rápida y me contaste todo lo que había sido de tu vida, yo me encontraba totalmente fascinado aunque solo me contabas anécdotas con tu entrenadora que te regañaba por comer dulces y con "Muro-chin" un nombre nuevo que apareció en mi lista de personas más odiadas.

Yo también te conté de mis estudios, mi situación familiar que seguía igual de negra y mis obedientes compañeros del club de basketball además de mi nuevo mejor amigo, Reo. Quería que te pusieras celoso de él pero por lástima solo me dijiste "Felicidades Aka-chin" Tuve que exagerar un poco y decir que me gustaba para ver tu reacción pero nuevamente recibí una decepción.

Al contrario tuyo, cuando me dijiste que te gustaba "Yoshi-chin" sentí como mi hígado se consumía lentamente y vi la lista de personas que merecían la muerte cambiar, el primero en la lista ya no era Himuro Tatsuya, ahora el que la encabezaba era ese lisiado de sonrisa desesperante y altura grande.

Te pregunté el porqué te atraía tanto ese estúpido con una sonrisa suave para disimular el fuego interno que me consumía, tuve que apretar mi sudadera bajo la mesa para frenar mis ganas de ir a rebanarle la garganta pero a los pocos segundos paré al ver tu enamoradiza sonrisa que solías poner al verme caminar; algo en mi interior se alegró pero otra parte se rompió ya que sabía que esa sonrisa ya no era porque yo estaba haciéndote el honor de comer contigo sino porque pensabas en el lisiado ese.


	9. No llores sobre la leche derramada

Se que hago sufrir mucho a Akashi pero dsadas así debe ser ;u; *se va a llorar y deja esto*

**Tic, tac, toc. No llores sobre la leche derramada.**

Al llegar a mi habitación lloré como no te imaginas, creí que si lloraba más podría deshidratarme o inundar el Sahara con mis lágrimas.

Yo no tenía una gran estatura pero muchos decían que era muy apuesto. Mi cabello es rojo y mis ojos son rojo y amarillo ¡Soy el capitán de un prestigioso equipo de basketball a pesar de estar en primero! ¡Soy el mejor en todo! ¡Soy absoluto! ¡¿Entonces por qué?! ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué preferías a alguien más corriente que común? A alguien que sonreía estúpidamente, alguien que no es de la "Generación de los milagros", alguien lisiado ¿Porqué te gustaba más él que yo?...


	10. No has de abrir tu corazón

Ya vine con otro pero seguro (?) Graciaspor sus Rw's y si...Se que con Akashi es cruel pero así debe desarrollarse la historia *llora gaymente* en fin,me voy a estudiar o no llego ni al cero *llora aún más* ¿Donde está el lápiz de Shin-chan cuando lo necesito?

Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Tic, tac, toc. No has de abrir tu corazón.<strong>

Basta.

Al día siguiente me desperté con la decisión de borrarte definitivamente de mis sentimientos. Por primera vez le haría caso a alguien que no fuera yo, Reo tenía la razón al decir que te olvidara y dejara de aferrarme, desde ese día sería solamente tu amigo.

Llegué a la cafetería en la que nos citamos para desayunar y vi por el cristal la ciudad, creí que me sería difícil olvidarte por todas las citas que ese lugar nos dio pero tenía toda la determinación de hacerlo…Determinación que se drenó al verte llegar jadeando por haber corrido solo para verme, un sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas y mandé al diablo esa idea estúpida de olvidarte.

Pedimos nuestro desayuno y nos saludamos, una cálida sensación en mi pecho apareció cuando me tomaste de la mano encima de la mesa como era tu costumbre, pensaba que mi elección había sido la correcta pero grave error.

Tú, con tu dulce sonrisa hablaste y dijiste algo que detuvo el tiempo una eternidad a mi parecer "Hoy me le declararé a Yoshi-chin" La mano que me sostenías sentía que se quemaba, la sonrisa de la mesera me molestaba aún más, quería sacar mis tijeras e ir a clavárselas al estúpido lisiado y de paso a Taiga, un cuerpo no sería suficiente ¿Y qué hice? Solo sonreí y apreté tu mano usando todo mi autocontrol y cambié rápido por Seijuurou, dejé que te aconsejara para que así tú te fueras con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

><p>P.D:Aquí manejo las 2 personalidades de Akashi,el que lo está narrando es el Akashi de Teiko,el normal (?) Seijuurou es el otro Akashi,el que sale cuando Murasakibara lo reta.<p> 


	11. Falsas esperanzas

Lamento no haber pasado antes ;u; *llora* pero tuve un examen y me sentía demasiado fatigada como para actualizar pero aquí está el nuevo capi.

Gracias por sus Rw's y por leer y porque les guste aunque esté medio cruel (?) el fic,en serio se los agradezco,espero les guste este capi.

* * *

><p><strong>Tic, tac, toc. Falsas esperanzas.<strong>

En la noche volvimos a quedar para cenar y para que me contaras que había sucedido con tu declaración; jamás lo expresaré pero no sabes la inmensa felicidad que se apoderó de mí al escuchar las-Buenas a mi favor-Nuevas de que el lisiado ese te había rechazado porque aún no superaba a su ex novio, el repugnante bicho de Kirisaki Dai'ichi y por eso no podía aceptarte.

Una parte de mi estaba rebozando de alegría y saltando, era hora de que Atsushi bajara la cabeza como perrito para que viniera a rogarme que volviera con él, claramente yo me haría el digno unos cinco segundos y luego aceptaría.

Justamente cuando iba a hablar, el lloroso rostro de mi dulce de uva se ponía frente a mí, mojando sus hot cakes al tener la cabeza gacha. Me senté a su lado y le abracé porque el dolor en mi corazón al verlo triste era mayor que mi alegría porque lo rechazaran, luego ajustaría cuentas con el lisiado.


	12. Lapa

Ya vengo aquí con un bonito capi dsadsads ¡Me compré KnB en la friki plaza de mi ciudad! Y ya puedo verla las veces que quiera *-* Creo que los pobres discos se rayarán muy rápido pero dsadsad Y es hermoso *-*

"Entre mi pasado con Tatsuya y mi futuro contigo,es obvio cual es más importante" Kagami te amo *-* Ok ya.

Les agradezco sus Rw's mucho c: son bien bonitos y si...Se siente muy feo cuando amas a tu amigo que es tu ex y encima te cuanta quien le gusta y t-tu solo p-puedes darle ánimos y...*llora* N-No es que me haya pasado n-ni nada,nanodayo~ (?) En fin ;u; espero les guste,gracias por todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tic, tac, toc. Lapa.<strong>

La Winter Cup avanzaba y tú perdiste contra Seirin, me alegró que Tetsuya no me decepcionara pero ese lisiado vería su suerte de una u otra manera y de eso yo me encargaba.

Al verte llorar sentí las ganas de consolarte, justo dejaba mis cosas hasta que vi como esa nueva maldita lapa de cabellos negros que hace no mucho te había golpeado ahora te consolaba.

Respiré un poco por lo bajo y recapacité, tú odiabas mis celos así que decidí quedarme expectante, cuando vi a Midorima le dejé mi lugar a Seijuurou, después de todo tu seguías con Himuro llorando…Quizá no sea tan malo.


	13. No todo lo que brilla es oro

Hey~ Ya vine aquí con otro capi y si,a sed de venganza hacía Teppei es típica de Akashicchi xD y por eso es hermoso *corazoncito* Ahora me voy a actualizar "El renacer de los milagros" Si lo han leído...Este capi llorarán ;-; Lo se,porque yo estoy llorando.

* * *

><p><strong>Tic, tac, toc. No todo lo que brilla es oro.<strong>

Mi victoria contra Shutoku había sido absoluta, ya solo faltaba ver contra quien me enfrentaría.

Fui a cenar contigo como ya se nos había hecho costumbre pero esta vez llevaste a Himuro para que me conociera, él dijo que los niños ricos siempre le habían desagradado porque eran unos engreídos que se creían la gran cosa.

¿Se creían? Por favor, yo soy la gran cosa. Seijuurou y yo contuvimos las ganas de cortarle su maldito flequillo que admirabas cada que hablabas de él. Tú me defendiste de ese idiota y solamente sonreí orgulloso, ese es mi caballero de dulce armadura con cabellos violáceos.

Cenamos en un tenso ambiente, se notaba a leguas como "Muro-chin" solo se excusaba para acercarse más a ti o tocarte, hasta con mi ojo de emperador podía ver como juntaba sus piernas para que chocaran sus rodillas además de dirigirme miradas de molestia ya que cada vez que hablaba tu dejabas de lado a ese tarado y me prestabas atención absoluta a mí.

Akashi-1

"Muro-chin"-0

En tu cara, idiota.


	14. Entre más alto vuelas

He aquí otro capi.

Personalmente,odié a Himuro en este capi pero bueno (?)

¡Gracias por sus Rw's! ;u; y bueno,se que hay gente a la que no le gusta el MuraHimu pero pues esta historia no es MuraHimu xD

* * *

><p><strong>Tic, tac, toc. Entre más alto vuelas…<strong>

Por fin era el día de la final, mi digno oponente sería Tetsuya, un duelo muy interesante a mi parecer.

Me diste un beso en la mejilla para la buena suerte antes del partido y luego te fuiste a sentar junto con el niño cara bonita; cada que lo veía algo en mi me decía que estaba mal, solo era apariencia, nadie era tan buena persona con alguien más sin querer algo a cambio.

El partido comenzó y Seijuurou tomó el mando como siempre.

En ese momento mi pensamiento fue "Atsushi, tengo miedo ¿Por qué vamos perdiendo? Seijuurou es absoluto, es… ¿Porqué?" Y luego la imagen de mamá vino a mi mente, fue doloroso, fue…Horrible, no puedo describirlo como otra cosa pero me ayudó a retomar control de mi cuerpo y enfrentar yo solo los problemas.

Al final terminamos perdiendo pero fue de las sensaciones más agradables que he sentido, debí haber perdido desde antes.

Al terminar de vestirnos cada uno se fue al hotel excepto yo, tú bajaste para verme y abrazarme, diciendo que mis ojos no se veían bonitos con lágrimas. Nos miramos intensamente y bajaste tu rostro, nuestras respiraciones estaban a nada de colisionar pero un estúpido toqueteo a la puerta nos separó.

Ahí estaba, esa maldita lapa de un ojo con su mustia sonrisa dirigida para ti ¿Qué quería? Ese idiota fue hacia ti sin quitarme la mirada de arrogancia de encima, abrazó tu brazo y de la nada bajó tu nuca hacia él, robándote un beso.

Akashi-1

"Muro-chin"-1


	15. Más fuerte es la caída

Lo se,todos nos fuimos con la finta pero no,ese Himuro es una zorra pérfida y desabrida (En este fic,en lo demás es amor)

¡Gracias por leer!

**Tic, tac, toc…Más fuerte es la caída.**

Casi vomito al ver esa escena. Al ver que el beso había acabado, te pedí una explicación implícita con mi mirada; tu sonreíste forzadamente y te rascaste la nuca diciendo "Aka-chin…Muro-chin es mi novio" Volteé nuevamente hacia el maldito cíclope que me veía con superioridad, te abrazó un poco más fuerte y soltó una falsa risa que hizo la herida más profunda.

"Jugaste bien, Akashi. Seguro la próxima ganan" ¿Cómo tenía la osadía de hablarme así? Tomé tu mano libre antes de que te fueras, tú me miraste con una cara de confusión, como esas que pones al no saber que dulce comer primero y seguiste caminando junto a Himuro.

En la noche me mandaste varios mensajes que yo no me digné a abrir hasta el día siguiente que pudiera soportar algo de dolor, después de todo, el haber perdido me dolió después de verte salir con Himuro abrazado a ti.

No sabía si creer tus mensajes pero opté por hacerlo, después de todo, ya muchas mentiras te había creído antes, una más no debería molestarme…Así que de esta manera decidí manipular la información a mi favor

Akashi-2

"Muro-chin"-1


	16. El león con piel de cordero

Aquí está la actualización,gracias por los Rw's y por leer ;u; ciertamente me encuentro algo depresiva pero espero les agrade.

**Tic, tac, toc. El león con piel de cordero.**

Me contaste todo. Desde que tu odiosa hermana se hizo amiga del Sr. "Atsushi tienes una mancha, déjame limpiártela" hasta lo último que fue el hecho de que te rogara porque salieras con él y le dieras una semana de prueba, si no, te dejaría libre.

No soportaría una semana de que estuvieras con ese idiota ni me arriesgaría a perderte; suficiente con la vez que te perdí como para volver a cometer el mismo error.

Fuimos a comer ese día ya que sería el último que estuviéramos en Tokio porque en la noche nuestros autobuses partían a nuestras escuelas. Comimos tu comida favorita en el restaurante de siempre y te compré una bolsa llena de caramelos rojos, el plan funcionaba a la perfección.

Comimos y me comparaste con un osito de goma rojo con una parte amarilla, hasta le tomaste foto para subirla a tus redes sociales diciendo "Absoluto pandita Aka-chin" Fase dos del plan, hecha.

Me comenzaste a contar todos los sucesos con "Muro-chin" ocurridos a detalle, mi cabeza estaba fría, un movimiento en falso y todo se echaría a perder; medí mis palabras con exactitud y comencé a convencerte lentamente de lo mal que estaba ese trato y de la amenaza que tu hermana te había hecho. Maldita víbora, yo se que solo lo hizo para separarme de ti pero por lástima su plan no funcionó.

Tú te convenciste de mis palabras acerca del abuso de bondad y confianza hacia tu persona, entre otras cosas y funcionó, ahora solo faltaba esperar que cortaras con esa suripanta de un ojo.

Al llegar a mi casa chequé la red social que todos usábamos. ¡Bingo!

"Atsushi Murasakibara ha pasado de "Tener una relación" a "Soltero""

Fase tres, terminada.

Akashi-3

"Muro-chin"-1 ¡Estás fuera!


	17. Getting better

¡Hej! (?) Lamento no pasar por acá desde la semana pasada pero tenía finales y si no los pasaba me moriría *llora por lo recordado* ¡Pero ya soy libre! Vacaciones por fin /o/ Así que lo primero que hice fue hacer la actualización de esto.

¡Gracias por todo! Y si...La vez pasada estaba muy mal porque se me acumuló lo de la escuela con mis sentimientos (?) y no fue cool pero ahora estoy mucho mejor y me alegra que les guste también...Si...Como autora suelo poner varias cosas de mí en mis escritos,son como horrocruxes (?) Bueno,no tanto pero trato de que unos cuantos si tengan que ver conmigo y pues este fic es uno de ellos y por eso me agrada tanto escribirlo (?) y ya me enganché con mi historia xD así que...Ya,sin más les dejo la actu

¡Lamento la espera y gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Tic, tac, toc. Getting better.<strong>

Aunque la distancia entre Akita y Kioto eran considerables ambos seguíamos en contacto gracias a la tecnología, esos son los momentos en que agradezco vivir en el que agradezco vivir en pleno siglo veintiuno, no sé que serían de mis nervios o mi corazón si tuviera que esperar para la respuesta a mi carta.

Hablábamos casi siempre por internet y jamás te lo dije pero al único al que le respondía los mensajes era a ti, ni siquiera a Reo, que es mi mejor amigo, le contestaba la conversación pero no me malentiendas, para mí era un verdadero placer el siquiera ver como en mi pantalla decía "Atsushi Murasasakibara está escribiendo".

En especial, adoraba cuando me publicabas alguna imagen o algún estado o me etiquetabas y todo mejoraba cuando veía el "Me gusta" de Himuro también cuando se colaba a nuestra conversación por estados y los dos le ignorábamos sutilmente, en ese momento una sonrisa se dibujaba en rostro.

Creí que todo estaba mejorando entre los dos, aún no teníamos nada y nos veíamos cada mes más o menos en Tokio, caminábamos de la mano viendo el atardecer e íbamos al parque que tantas veces frecuentamos en nuestras citas, besándonos hasta que el oxígeno se agotara o nuestros rostros se calentaran.

En serio pensé que todo iba mejorando y ese fue un enorme error que no vi venir ni con mi ojo emperador.


	18. Hazme tuyo de nuevo

Lamento venir hasta tan tarde pero tengo que entregar un escrito para un concurso en unas horas y estoy poniéndole todo lo que tengo owó Es una historia original que podrán disfrutar más adelante porque la adaptaré a KnB.

Gracias por sus Rw's ;u; a mi esta historia también me llega y varias veces me han dado ganas de llorar y pues aún no decido que sucederá con el emperador pero tengo ya el título del último capítulo,lo cual es muy ilógico...Descuiden,aún faltan unos quince capítulos o diez para acabar.

¡Gracias por leer y dejar sus rw's!

* * *

><p><strong>Tic, tac, toc. <strong>**Hazme tuyo de nuevo.**

La gente a nuestros alrededores comenzaba a sospechar que nosotros volvíamos a ser demasiado cercanos para ser simples amigos, nos alarmamos un poco pero lo dejamos pasar. Lo bueno era que esta vez ni tu familia ni la mía sabía nada de esto, ellos creían que ambos éramos unos completos extraños cuando la realidad era lo opuesto a eso.

Ahora nos veíamos en el parque cada quince días, seguíamos sin ser nada oficialmente pero eso me bastaba para tener una boba sonrisa en mi rostro los catorce días que debía soportar para estar entre tus brazos percibiendo tu dulce aroma.

Recuerdo que al ver tan notoria nuestra cercanía, Kuroko nos preguntó un día que lo encontramos con Kagami en el maji si ya habíamos intimado ahora que volvíamos a ser novios. Fue muy divertido tu rostro con la boca abierta e imagino que mi cara completamente roja combinó perfectamente, ambos nos quedamos en silencio tratando de hilar palabras aunque solo balbuceamos haciendo reír a Kuroko suavemente.

Era cierto que los dos ya habíamos tenido sexo un par de veces en Teiko pero desde la Winter Cup solo nos besábamos intensamente y nos tocábamos, no llegábamos más lejos porque nos satisfacía el hecho de estar cerca del cuerpo del otro.

—Aka-chin… ¿Quieres…—Te miré completamente sorprendido y sonreí al saber que cosa querías proponerme.

—Vamos a la habitación Atsushi…—Noté como te brillaron los ojos cuando dije eso y me llevaste corriendo de la mano al hotel donde nos hospedábamos en Tokio.

Tus besos, tus brazos, tu tacto, tu aroma, tu todo…Volviendo a ser mío como siempre debió ser, como siempre fue. Me pediste que dijera tu nombre cuando me hacías tuyo completamente contra el ventanal de la habitación con el Tokio nocturno a nuestros pies, obviamente grité el único nombre que sabía decir y tú me susurraste al oído el mío cuando llegamos al límite.

En ese instante pude sentir el éxtasis total ¿Qué podría ser mejor que tener a todo Tokio debajo de ti mientras que vuelves a ser uno con la persona que más amas?

Atsushi, te juro que ese instante ha sido de los más felices que he tenido…Y el que en este instante más me está haciendo llorar.


	19. Otoño

Ya vine a entregar el nuevo capi *temblando de frío* me hago paleta ;A; Y si,sé que Murasakibara es un weon que no se merece a Akashi pero sigan viendo la historia...Él también está congelándose...

¡Gracias por leer! Por cierto,subí un fic llamado "Otoño" que espero les guste,es un AoKuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Tic, tac, toc. Otoño.<strong>

Atsushi, tengo frío…Ni siquiera una bufanda es capaz de darme el calor que tú me brindabas, ahora como el año pasado no estás a mi lado…Al menos espero que este año cumplas con la promesa de venir o mínimo hablarme en mi cumpleaños…

¿Sabes? El otoño siempre ha sido mi estación favorita y justamente es la estación de tu cumpleaños, debe ser una señal como diría Midorima pero yo creo que es algo demasiado bueno porque así uno las cosas que más amo en uno.

El frío cala hasta mis huesos sin tu calor pero dime qué puedo hacer si esta vez no has vuelto…Explícame por favor con qué podría reemplazar tu ausencia para que lo use al instante.

Recuerdo que después de pasar una placentera noche en Tokio, hablamos un par de días más por internet y luego desapareciste. Tus llamadas me las contestaba el mocoso bonito diciendo con su mustia voz "Atsushi no se encuentra" para colgarme, no estabas en ninguna red social y creo que mis cartas no te llegaron.

Un mes y medio tuve que esperar angustiosamente entre llanto, desesperación y molestia por no saber que te había sucedido, me imaginaba desde el escenario más inocente hasta el peor…Atsushi, prometiste que regresarías para ver juntos las muertas hojas que caían de los árboles en el rojizo ocaso que lentamente tomaba colores morados, dejando caer la noche súbitamente sobre nuestras manos entrelazadas en una banca del parque.

El otoño no es lo mismo sin ti…Atsushi, quiero que entibies mi helado corazón que en este instante tiembla por las ráfagas friolentas. Es una orden.


	20. Alguien más

Lamento no pasar ¡En serio lo lamento! ;A; pero es que estuve ocupada todo el fin de semana y dasdsa fue horrible porque mi celular es potato y no me deja escribir bien ;u; en serio mis disculpas por ser potato *les da tomates para que se los lancen* Pero ya está aquí el nuevo capi que espero les guste.

¡Gracias por su paciencia y por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Tic, tac, toc. Alguien más.<strong>

Cuando volviste me dijiste que habías estado fuera por tus padres que estaban mudándose de casa y arreglabas los papeles para quedarte en Akita en un departamento que ellos comenzarían a rentarte, de esta manera con trabajos si tenías tiempo para dormir.

Al instante comprendí la situación, relajándome por completo al eliminar ideas tontas y absurdas de mi mente. Volvimos a quedar para vernos en Tokio como cada quince días en el mismo restaurante.

Cuando llegamos, por algún extraño motivo Midorima estaba en el restaurante pero lo dejé de largo, seguramente venía con su ruidoso compañero de equipo a comer o a hacer algo.

Entraste y sonreíste al verme, me levanté para ir a tu lado pero después de parpadear me encontré con la sorpresa de que Midorima estaba a tu lado ligeramente sonrojado, ajustándose las gafas como cuando se apenaba y desviando la mirada cada que le picabas la mejillas. Me quedé a cuadros al ver tal imagen, iba a sacar mis tijeras pero me contuve, no debo rebanarle la garganta a todo aquel que se te acerque y menos a él que fue un amigo muy cercano tanto para mí como para ti…Aunque la idea lucía demasiado tentadora cuando te abrazó del brazo.

—Ehhh ¿Akashi-kun, no? —Volteé a ver a Takao que miraba la escena con diversión— ¿No es bonito que a Shin-chan le guste alguien? —Rió con picardía al decir eso y fue a sentarse donde estaban mis cosas.

Un balde de agua fría me cayó encima al escuchar esa noticia. No dejaría que nadie te apartara de mí ahora que las cosas marchaban muy bien Lo siento Shintarou…Yo soy absoluto.


	21. Si quieren guerra,guerra tendrán

¡Holi! Perdonen por la tardanza pero adivinen a quien le pusieron hacer la tarea de su hermano...Sip,salir de vacaciones significa ponerme a hacer la tarea de mi hermano y hacer los quehaceres de la casa...Hasta ahora pude tocar la computadora y en serio pido una disculpa.

Gracias por esperar y con ustedes,la conti.

**Tic, tac, toc. Si quieren guerra,guerra tendrán****.**

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana, específicamente, en la mesa donde Atsushi y yo teníamos todas nuestras citas desde Teiko, cosa que Midorima sabía a la perfección.

Creo que Takao estaba al tanto de la situación completa, llegando al punto que cuando te sentaste sugirió que Midorima se sentara a tu lado porque en teoría, él quería hablar de base a base para mejorar, sí claro y luego iremos al salón a retocarnos el peinado hablando de lo guapos que son los actores de las novelas.

Midorima y yo alguna vez fuimos los mejores amigos en secundaria, capitán y vicecapitán, primer lugar de promedios y segundo, base y escoltar, uña y mugre, tanto que recuerdo como Nijimura-senpai nos hacía mofa diciendo que éramos como una dupla televisa de comedia demasiado popular.

Después de Teiko pasamos de ser los mejores amigos a ser simples conocidos que se tornaron a rivales personales en la semifinal de la Winter Cup. Midorima sabía todo de mí, desde mi pasado hasta que color de calzoncillos traía junto con su respectiva talla y marca; por ende, el maldito sabía a la perfección la evolución de mi relación contigo hasta cuando terminamos, incluyendo los sentimientos que aún embargaba después de nuestra ruptura.

No es que tenga una regla de oro como las chicas que dice "No puedes andar con el ex novio de una amiga" Eso era demasiado cliché para mí y no quiero vestir de rosa los miércoles después de eso. Simplemente no tenía que gustarle el ex novio del cual aún seguía prendido.

Comenzamos a comer nuestras hamburguesas con calma y una tensión en el ambiente que podría cortar con mis tijeras. Takao comenzó a parlotear acerca del basketball, Kagami y Kuroko terminando en que había buenas duplas que se formaban aunque fueran de distintas escuelas como Aomine y Kise, le guiñó el ojo a Midorima y siguió hablando.

—Como Murasakibara-kun y Shin-chan ¿No crees, Akashi-kun? —Takao volteó a verme con fingida inocencia, me tenía en jaque con esa pregunta, sabía perfectamente que no podía armar una escenita de celos porque eso era lo que más detestabas de mí así que terminé asintiendo con cortesía y una elegante sonrisa.

—Es cierto, son buena dupla en el basketball—Contesté a la vez que buscaba en mi mochila la bolsita de tus gomitas favoritas en forma de oso, las cuales por azares del destino, tenían puras gomitas verdes y un par de rojas—Cierto, toma Atsushi, son tus favoritas ¿No? —Me miraste con un brillo especial en tus ojos y agarraste las gomitas sonriendo, revolviéndome los cabellos con alegría.

—Ahora que recuerdo Shin-chan compró unos dulces iguales—Midorima se sonrojó para sacar la maldita bolsa de las mismas gomitas pero edición especial con forma de zanahoria—Hasta son zanahorias pequeñitas, parecen Shin-chan de gomita con su uniforme.

—Cierto, las gomitas se parecen a Mido-chin…Son bonitas y deliciosas—Guardaste las gomitas que te regalé para comer las putas gomitas que te regaló ese imbécil. Tragué saliva con cierta rigidez, mirando de la forma más terrorífica a Midorima, el cual solo acomodó sus lentes y sonrió burlonamente como cuando le ganaba una pelea de conocimiento a Aomine; sentí una mano en mi hombro y me tensé.

—Tranquilo Akashi-kun, ni siquiera Murasakibara-kun podría resistirse a la delicia de Shin-chan…—Takao y yo nos miramos por segundos que lucieron eternos, en sus ojos había burla junto con cierta superioridad al igual que en su tono de voz.

Eso era una declaración de guerra…Midorima, Takao. Si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán.


	22. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo

Sí,lo sé,todos detestamos a Murasakibara pero es el enamorado de Akashi y cuando uno está enamorado se atonta además quien sabe...Quizá Midorima si pierda la guerra contra mi absoluto niño...En fin.

¡Gracias por leer! Y comentar *corazoncito*

**Tic, tac, toc. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo**

Después de esa tensa "cita" si es que así se le podía llamar a esa reunión donde Takao y yo peleábamos con indirectas por hacer notar al otro que su candidato a pareja era mejor, dejándote observándonos con cierta diversión mientras comías de tus dulces y Midorima a tu lado rozaba "inocentemente" su pierna con la tuya, lo miraste como si nada y le ofreciste un dulce creyendo que quizá quería un dulce.

El par de Shutoku se despidió de nosotros después de acompañarnos a vagar, ni siquiera nos dejaron tomar de la mano porque se ponían en medio o porque Takao "veía algo interesante" y me jalaba para que tú estuvieras sólo con Midorima.

Antes de que entrara al vagón para regresar a casa jalaste mi manga y me besaste suavemente, sonriendo al ver mi confusión, sabías a gomitas y a chocolates combinado con tus labios. Mi sabor favorito.

No nos vimos por dos largas semanas porque ni siquiera contestabas mis llamadas, mensajes, correos o menciones en redes sociales pero luego volviste diciendo que tenías mucha tarea y el cíclope no te había dejado tocar ningún objeto electrónico hasta que acabaras…Ese maldito sabía bien como apartarme de tu lado.

En esas dos semanas en que no había ni señal de tu existencia, Midorima comenzó a hablar conmigo por internet pero ya no era para hablar como antes, como viejos amigos, más bien me hablaba para decirme que no había hablado contigo, que te extrañaba mucho y cosas estúpidas además de osar comenzar una guerra de comparaciones que yo tenía más que ganada.

Cuando me hablaste de nuevo pactamos que nos veríamos el viernes para una cita especial y que apartarías una habitación en un hotel para quedarnos juntos, yo acepté al instante con una boba sonrisa que solo podía ver mi ordenador.

Por fin el viernes había llegado y vestía mis prendas favoritas para verte. Traía un pantalón negro de mezclilla junto a un suéter rojo y una bufanda morada con el dibujo de un pollito grande comiendo un dulce que me habías regalado el año pasado por mi cumpleaños pero por lástima, cuando venías caminando hacia mí, noté que un estropajo de cabellos negros estaba detrás de ti. En efecto, era la maldita lapa que venía para "No dejar a Atsushi solo"

De todas maneras me plantaste un beso y tomaste mi mano para ir al lugar de nuestra cita, seguidos del mocoso bonito que me asesinaba con la mirada por tener ese privilegio reservado solo para mí.

Justo antes de entrar al restaurante "casualmente" nos encontramos con Midorima y Takao, los cuales me fulminaron con la mirada al ver que venía agarrado de tu mano, aproveché e hice una mueca para que bajaras y me besaras, haciendo que sonriera soberbiamente al ver al par arder en molestia y celos respectivamente.

Takao logró comprarte con dulces para que fueras con él y con "Shin-chan" a ver los menús mientras que Himuro y yo nos quedábamos viéndolos con un odio puro que se intensificó cuando Midorima te quitó una mancha de dulce de los labios con su mano.

—Maldita zanahoria—Susurramos a la vez antes de que voltearas a avisarnos que irías al baño y Midorima te acompañaría porque le andaba del baño.

—No me agradas—Dijo Himuro con los brazos cruzados viendo mortalmente a Takao que le sonreía con picardía—Pero…Dejaré de tirarte tierra por el momento, ahora hay que hundir a ese maldito musgo.

—No sé si estás proponiendo que nos aliemos, si es eso, mi respuesta es no—Nos miramos por un momento a los ojos analizando todo—Pero…Podemos hacer esfuerzos por separados para que al unirse…Boom, adiós Midorima—Nos sonreímos con crueldad y chocamos nuestros puños levemente aunque luego limpié mi mano con mi suéter, que tal si me daba roña por tocarlo.

Ahora si Midorima, tu batalla estaba perdida sin haber iniciado.


	23. Perfect copy

Todos en este fic no nos agrada Murasakibara (?) pero pues digámosle a Akashi para ver si nos hace caso

En fin...¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Tic, tac, toc. Perfect copy<strong>

Comimos en el restaurante los cinco, esta vez pude sentarme junto a ti pero Midorima estaba al otro lado tuyo, en frente estaban el niño bonito y el ruidoso de Takao pidiendo la comida; si Himuro no me cayera tan mal, podría decir que me agradaría pero claro…Tú no sabes que no me agrada.

—Tsk, sigo odiando a los mocosos riquillos y más a los altos—Dijo Himuro lanzándome una mirada de odio antes de dirigir una fulminante a Midorima.

— ¿A qué se refiere, Atsushi? A mí me agradas, Himuro pero Atsushi no quiere decir el motivo por el que no te simpatizo—Ese juego de navegar con bandera de tonto también lo sé jugar. Me acariciaste la mejilla con cariño y depositaste un beso en mis labios sonriéndome mientras acariciabas mi cabello.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas, Aka-chin. Muro-chin a veces puede ser muy cruel, mejor toma un chocolate con envoltura roja como tú—Himuro estaba sacando más fuego que el mismo sol y por suerte, no era el único, Takao nos miraba con rabia y le mandaba algunas señales a Midorima que tronaba sus dedos por el enojo.

Nos tomamos de la mano por encima de la mesa y me diste de comer en la boca porque "me dolía mucho mi brazo" Cosa épica porque Himuro solo se paró estruendosamente al baño mientras que Takao pateaba a Midorima por debajo de la mesa, el cual se acomodaba los lentes.

—A-A mí también me duele el brazo, A-Atsushi—Casi me atraganto al escuchar eso ¿Desde cuándo ese idiota te hablaba por tu nombre? A diferencia de mis expectativas, lo miraste y le sobaste el brazo.

— ¿Te duele tu bracito, Mido-chin? Está bien, di "Ahh" — Dejaste de darme de comer para darle de comer a Midorima. Volteé a ver al autor intelectual de ese maldito plan y opté por darle una patada por debajo de la mesa para que dejara de reír—Lo siento Aka-chin pero le daré de comer a Mido-chin. No te molesta ¿Verdad? —Negué con la cabeza sonriendo para que no te enojaras por mis celos, me soltaste de la mano y acariciaste mi mejilla antes de darle de comer a Midorima.

Y desde ese día en la cafetería, Midorima pasó de ser una molestia a una enorme molestia porque todo lo que hacía copiaba. Al principio creí que era por simple admiración a mi persona o para acercarnos nuevamente como antaño hasta que un día cuando se nos pegaron en una de nuestras citas, el idiota estaba vestido justo como yo y decía cosas que yo diría hasta llegar al punto de quitar el "nanodayo" y un día ponerse un pupilente de color dorado a uno de sus ojos porque el niño "tuvo una obra escolar" Y creí que Kise era la copia perfecta…


	24. Feliz cumpleaños

Lamento la tardanza y sin nada más que decir,les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tic, tac, toc. Feliz cumpleaños.<strong>

Hoy por fin es mi cumpleaños diecisiete y contrario a como debería sentirme, siento unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, las orejas calientes, las manos frías, mis piernas se entumen y algo que pesa en mi corazón no me deja respirar a gusto. Es como si hubiera una piedra que me evitara tomar oxígeno. Mi pecho ahora me duele, he tenido constantes ataques de ansiedad y unas inmensas ganas de llorar se atoran en mi garganta pero simplemente no pueden salir.

Te juro que no sé cómo lidiar con esta horrorosa situación en la que tiemblo internamente y el dolor no quiere salir de mi cuerpo, justo ahora que te escribo esto escucho una canción llamada "High hopes" tratando de forzar mi llanto que esta atorado en mi corazón sin querer dejarlo, sin querer que tome una bocanada de aliento que no me recuerde a ti.

Incluso cuando me he tocado pensando en ti, en vez de que me sienta liberado al venirme, una horrible ansiedad aprisiona mi cuerpo por pensar que esos lascivos agarres eran tuyos, al imaginar el escuchar tu jadeante voz en mi oído diciendo mi nombre, al pensar que estábamos nuevamente en esa habitación con Tokio a nuestros pies contra el ventanal.

Atsushi, ya ni siquiera siento frío en mi helada habitación que fácil podría servir de congelador, mi cabeza ha dolido demasiado…Todo se ha juntado en mi desde hace unos días que fue el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre. No sé si recuerdas que ella está muerta, quizá alguna vez te conté pero no sé porque desde antes de ese día, mi cuerpo se tensó en una grave ansiedad.

Aún sigo esperando que me mandes mi regalo de cumpleaños aunque nunca te dije mi nueva dirección. Atsushi, en este instante me duele mucho el respirar porque siento unas lágrimas formándose en mis ojos que se niegan a salir. Mis manos sudan frío y mis piernas se contraen mientras sigo escribiendo y escuchando esa cierta canción.

_"__Sí, este mundo sigue girando… ¿Cómo es que sigue girando?"_

En efecto, este mundo sigue girando y girando pero sin ti, se siente raro. Quizá solo deba hacer lo que la canción y tener grandes esperanzas de que alguien me mire pero el punto es que no sé como soltarte, como respirar sin pensar en ti, como escribir esto sin tenerte en mente, como tocarme sin que tu voz inunde mi cabeza diciendo "Seijuurou", como vivir sin leer tus mensajes…Como dejar que mi corazón lata sin que un dolor en mi pecho se instale al querer respirar o como llorar para por fin quitarme este enorme peso en mi pecho que me hace jadear por algo de aire.

Feliz cumpleaños a mí.

Feliz cumpleaños, Seijuurou.

Feliz cumpleaños a mí.


	25. Relación

¡Lamento el retraso! *se pone a llorar* pero no me había sentido bien emocionalmente,mentalmente ni físicamente así que no había podido actualizar y además los otros fics...Pff...Muero pero aquí está *corazoncito* gracias por la espera y por leer y por sus comentarios...Sé que Murasakibara es un hijo de su fruta madre pero así es esto...

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Tic, tac, toc. Relación.<strong>

Atsushi, ya han pasado más de tres meses desde la última vez que si quiera tuve una señal de vida tuya. Varias veces me he tentado seriamente a hablarle a Himuro para saber cómo estabas pero algo llamado orgullo no me ha dejado ¿Cómo podría hablarle después de todo? ¿Qué le diría? "Hey, creo que soy el novio de Atsushi que odias ¿Cómo está él?"

Pero en fin… ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió después de encontrarnos por "accidente" a Midorima tantas veces? Yo lo tengo muy palpable en mi mente y en estos momentos de soledad me alegran mucho esos recuerdos.

Después de encontrárnoslos muchas, muchas veces en nuestras citas comencé a sentirte hastiado de que Midorima estuviera ahí, hasta ponías un rostro compungido al verlos a los lejos acercarse a nosotros, haciéndome reír varias veces porque intencionadamente agarrabas mi mano o me besabas intensamente frente a Midorima y Takao para que no estuvieran mosqueándote aunque no funcionó.

Un día hablando por internet me mandaste una solicitud de relación que me dejó a cuadros pero ciertamente no dudé en aceptar y más porque ya estaba hasta la coronilla de que te publicara varias cosas estúpidas…Ya no podía así que decidí aceptar la relación.

De nuevo una relación contigo…No sabes lo feliz que eso me hace…Aún.


End file.
